


#1

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crying, Gen, Overstimulation, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off an ask over at imaginefe on tumblr





	#1

"I'm close..!" You gasped, as seliph's eyelids fluttered shut, he kissed the back of your hand and with a roll of his hips he kept his steady pace. 

With that, you came, writhing under him with such an obscene look on your face he almost wished you could've seen it.

"Are you alright?" Seliph asked kindly.

You nodded, your breath hitching as he slowly pulled out of you. Your hands flew to his shoulders, effectively stopping him in the act and he looked at you questioningly.

"I... uh, I want you to... come too" 

His heart started to pound, he stared down at you while you shyly averted your gaze. If he were to be completely honest with himself, it was killing him not to have his release. Seliph swallowed hard, looking for the right words to say.

"Are you sure? We don't _have_ to"

"But I want to... I mean, if you do too that is !" 

You had felt so embarrassed being subject to his gaze in that moment, but you wanted him to feel just as good as he had made you feel."

He thrusted himself back into you and you had the urge to clamp your legs together right then and there.

You let out a wanton moan, covering your mouth with one hand and gripping his forearm with the other.

Every part of you felt extremely sensitive, you couldn't help the sounds you were making.

He settled himself, allowing you to get comfortable before he got into a steady rhythm.

With each of his movements you jolted, weakly lifting your hips to meet his own, despite how exhausted you felt.

Tears began welling in your eyes, you sniffled and parted your lips,

"H-hurry up and come... please" you whimpered, your brows slightly furrowed, and if he weren't so focused he'd tell you how cute you looked.

Seliph was already close but your pleas set him over the edge. His hips stuttered and stopped as he came in you, the thick white fluid slowly seeping out.

He pulled out quickly so as not to make you feel any more sensitive than you already were and wiped away the small tears that began to form, and leaving kisses along your face and neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked lovingly, holding you gently to his chest.

You nodded once more and steadied your breathing.

"I'm fine... and actually I was hoping that... we could do it again?"


End file.
